Death to Death
by Cute.xox
Summary: four sisters,a killer hiding in their home,this is a creepy story...find out what happens...


Death to death

One dark night, Chris was watching TV while her sisters were at work. Chris was 18,

Her sister, Stacy was 16, Nicole, her other sister, was 15, Emily was the youngest, she was 11. Chris was bored of watching TV, so she turned off the TV. She stood up and said," I'm hungry, I wonder when they're coming home? ". She walked to the fridge

and opened the fridge door. She crouched down to see inside the fridge. Meanwhile,

there was someone walking down the stairs, someone…with a knife, a sharp one.

Chris never heard that person coming down the stairs. She takes what she needs from the fridge, and gets up, and the man's knife swings at her face, and stabs her. Now she lies dead, behind the fridge door.

About half an hour later, the sisters arrive. They're all laughing as they enter the room.

When Nicole says, "Remember when Nick punched that guy and then Dylan was all like, hey yo why did you do that?". They all laughed. Until they noticed that Chris wasn't there. They started calling her name.

Chris?? Chris??

Where are you??

Nicole looked in the bathroom.

No one in there.

Emily looked in the stairs.

No one.

Then Stacey noticed that the fridge door was left open._ Why didn't Chris close the fridge door?? _she thought.

She went to go close the door. She let out a horrifying scream at the sight of her sisters' dead body. Her sisters gather around, they all have the same expression on their faces. They all went to the living room crying. They sat there, crying and crying and crying. Until Stacey said, "I think it's about time we call for an ambulance". Then a thought came into Nicole's mind. "Wait a minute!!" , Emily blurted out, "What if she's still alive and she just had a heart attack or something!!!". "No….she's dead", Stacey replied. And they called for an ambulance.

About an hour later, a detective arrived.

"Greetings ma'am, I'm detective McClory, I'm here to see the Body".

"Yes, yes, just…..take it away",

Stacey replied sadly.

The men took the body away. Stacey, Nicole and Emily were watching them. You can see the sadness, the pain and the sorrow in they're eyes.

When they left, Stacey yawned and said, "I'm tired".

"Yeah, me too, I think we should go to sleep now, it's late". Emily was curled up in a ball, not saying a word. Stacey asked her, "We're going to sleep okay? Are you coming?" But Emily didn't say anything. So Stacey told Nicole that she was going to sleep with Emily on the couch. But Nicole said that she was too afraid to sleep alone. So Nicole was going to sleep on the couch too.

Stacey gathered up some pillows and blankets, and they started getting comfortable. Nicole turned off the lights and they all fell fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night, when the phone rang. Stacey answered it, the others didn't wake up. On the other line, Stacey heard a rusty voice breathing heavely like "Ahhhh……". Stacey just hung up. "Creepy" she whispered. She fell asleep not long after. A few minutes later, the phone rang again. Stacey answered it, no one woke up but her. On the other line was the same voice, but this time it said "I'm watching you". A shiver went up Stacey's spine. She quickly hung up. She madly looked around for someone…….watching her. She forgot about it. It was just a stupid teenager making prank calls. The phone rang again, Stacey didn't get to fall asleep this time. She answered it, she was gonna give this prank caller a piece of her mind. The voice just screamed out "I'm coming after you, I'm gonna kill you and you know it!!". Stacey just screamed "STOP CALLING ME!!!!" and she threw the phone on the floor. She was trembling.

Suddenly, Stacey heard a knock on the door. She stood up, and slowly walked to the door, she put her hand on the knob of the door, and turned it. She poked her head out of the door. But no one was there. She closed the door. Stacey heard something, she paused for a moment to listen. What was that? Breathing? Yes, she heard breathing from the bathroom which was next to her. She was shivering all over. The breathing was growing louder and louder. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything would stop. The next second, Stacey felt pain shooting up her leg. She opened her eyes, looked at her leg, it was bleeding all over. She fell to the ground. She was about to scream for help, when she noticed someone standing in front of her. She didn't get time to scream, she was already killed, by a knife, by….that person.

The next morning, Emily woke up first. When she noticed that Stacey wasn't on the couch, she decided to wake up Nicole. "Nicole!!Nicole!!Nicole!!" Emily shouted. Nicole woke up. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Stacey isn't on the couch!!" Emily explained. Nicole had a frightened expression on her face. "Oh,no….I think something weird is going on" Nicole said. They both walked into the hallway.

No….

This can't be happening.

Nicole dropped to her knees.

"Stacey!!...no…." Nicole cried

But they were too late, she was already dead.

They called for an ambulance. The same people came like when Chris died. Before the detective left, he told us "Be careful girls". And he walked out the door. Emily just sat on the couch and started crying like crazy. "Why are you so sad all of a sudden??" Nicole asked. "It's just that, we have no family, we are the last members of the Mikeson family, it feels like were being hunted down and being killed one by one or something" she cried. "Well……we don't know for sure that we are the only members of the family" Nicole added. She picked up the phone and called an operator. "Is there anyone under the name Mikeson??" I asked the operator. "There's a Nicole and Emily Mikeson but that's all" the operator replied. Nicole hung up. "I quess you were right" I admitted to Emily.

About a week later, Nicole decided to go back to work and Emily was ready to go back to school again. Soon after, they were back to they're normal lives. One day, they were watching the news and there was a story about a girl being murdered. That reminded Nicole About the murder of her sisters. "Emily, do you think that the person who killed Stacey and Chris is still…..in the house?" . A chill went down they're backs. "Well, maybe we should look around the house" Nicole replied. "Okay, Emily, you look on the bottom floor and I'll look up top" Nicole decided. Nicole ran upstairs and they started looking.

After a few minutes of looking, Nicole needed to go to the bathroom. There was no bathroom upstairs, so Nicole went downstairs. She saw that the light was on in the bathroom, so she knocked on the door.

Emily, are you almost done?

No reply.

Nicole turned the door knob.

Locked.

"Get out!! I really need to go!!" Nicole shouted

"Nicole, stop yelling I'm in the kitchen!!" Emily responded.

The thought that ran through Nicole's mind, _then….who is in the bathroom??_

Nicole was about to back away, when the door flung open and a hand grabbed Nicole's throut and pulled her in the bathroom, and shut the door.

Nicole couldn't breathe.

The person squeezed tighter.

She didn't breathe at all.

A long while after, Emily notices that Nicole has been in the bathroom for a long time. She knocks on the door.

Nicole?? Nicole??

No reply.

She opened the door.

There was her sister….dead.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't breathe.

She felt sick. She wanted to puke.

She felt……….alone.

Then she notices it.

She screams.

On the wall, in blood, it said:

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

She was frozen with fear.

She couldn't move.

She phoned the police.

"Hello? Yes, this is Emily Mikeson, There's been another murder, my other sister" Emily cried into the phone.

"Again?" the police replied.

"Yes, but the killer wrote in blood that I was next!! Maybe you guys can find a finger print or something and catch that sick, maniac!!" Emily said.

"Okay we are coming right over to investigate" the police man declared.

Emily hung up.

_I was right in the kitchen!! I could have saved her!!_

She told that to herself over and over.

She felt like it was all her fault.

Knock Knock.

Emily answered the door. It was the police men. They didn't even say "hello", all they said was, "Where's the crime scene, little lady?".

She led them to the bathroom. They started taking they're tools and started dusting for fingerprints. About half an hour later, they came to her saying that they couldn't find anything.

Then a man came in with a police officer.

He asked Emily what was her age.

She said eleven.

The man softly asked if she had any family.

She said no. All her sisters are dead and her parents died when she was two years old.

The man kindly said "You have to go to the orphanage".

She was scared.

_What was it like there?_

_What kind of food did they give you?_

_Did they give you __**any**__ food?_

_Is it scary? _

_Do you sleep on comfortable beds?_

_Do you get to watch TV?_

_Are the other people mean ?_

Those questions were buzzing around in her head as she climbed into the mans' car.

They drove to the orphanage. It was actually kinda nice. It was a big orange house.

The inside was nice too. She was beginning to like that place.

The best part was that you got your own room, and there was a private TV in each one.

A man dropped off all of her stuff in boxes. She started unpacking them.

She was taking out some books, when she saw a video. She popped it in the VCR.

It was Chris' birth-day, on the tape. But suddenly the screen went black. It changed.

Now, the tape showed Chris, she was looking inside the fridge. Then a person was

walking down the stairs. The person was wearing a brown coat, a black hat that

covered his face and black gloves.

Emily's jaw dropped open.

"The killer………….." she whispered.

The killer was walking toward Chris now.

Chris looks up, and screams as the knife is stabbing her face.

"Arrgh!!" Emily cries. She can't stand watching.

The tape changes. It's Stacey's birth-day.

The screen goes black. It changes. Stacey is standing in front of the front door, then

the killer jumps out from the bathroom and stabs Stacey in the leg. She falls. She gets

stabbed in the chest.

"NO…..no…..no….." Emily whispered.

The tape changes. It's Nicole's birth-day. The screen goes black. It changes.

There's Nicole, standing in front of the bathroom door. The door swings open, the

killers gloved hand gets hold of Nicole's neck and chokes her…….to death.

"Nooooo!!!!!" Emily screams. She starts to cry.

She looks at the screen. It is still black.

Then a creepy, rusty voice on the tape said,

"Look behind yooooouu…………….."

Emily was frozen.

She slowly turned around.

The last things she saw was the killer, a knife, then………nothing.

She was killed.

THE END.


End file.
